


Check yes or no

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: Written for outlander secret Santa 2016





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for outlander secret Santa 2016

Jamie sighed in ever increasing frustration as he tried to rub off some of the smudged grey covering the left side of his hand…he hated pencils and hated more being told that if he would just hold his hand correctly when he wrote it wouldn’t happen. Above and beyond the annoyance of being told the way he naturally did things was wrong, the grey smudge was a visible sign to those around him that he was different, and oh how he hated that. Thankfully, the other boys in his class didn’t tease him much anymore, not after the last time, when he had to be pulled off another boy the school yard. Girls, however, were different; he couldn’t fight them when they made fun of him. He had been crushed last month when Lizzy MacCowan said rather loudly in front of the whole class that he was dirty and strange because the paper he passed back to her had dirtied when he rested his hand on it before passing it on.  
Sighing audibly, he tried not to think on it and instead focus on the notes he was supposed to take from the blackboard. He was about halfway through when the classroom door opened. Mrs. Fitz cleared her throat and addressed the class once everyone had looked up.  
“Everyone, we have a new student! This is Claire Beauchamp; she’s just moved here with her uncle. Say hello class.”  
His brain went blank, a simple “hello” was beyond him. Looking at her was like touching an open electrical outlet. He had never seen a lass that looked like her before; she was tall, had curly brown hair and the deepest blush he’d ever seen covering her face. Waving slightly at the class, she looked as if she’d be more than pleased should the floor open up and swallow her.  
“Why don’t you tell us about yourself Claire?” Mrs. Fitz cheerfully prompted  
Claire went to speak just as Jamie in his stunned stupor leaned a bit too much into books, pushing them off the desk. The room’s silence was shattered with the booming thud; causing the whole class to jump and bust into fits of laughter. With the expectation of further introductions lost, Mrs. Fitz showed Claire to her seat.  
Leaning down to clean up his books and papers, Jamie mentally cursed himself in both English and Gaelic for causing such a scene, sure that he had now showed the fascinating new girl just how clumsy he was, and knowing that he’d lost any chance of her seeing him any differently than the other girls did. Finally, getting his things together and getting his blush under better control, he placed the last book back on his desk and quickly scanned the room. She had vanished, no longer at the front of the room, he looked through the rows of desks. He hadn’t thought to check the desk to his left, it had been empty since last year when…  
His thoughts were interrupted when a hand tapped him on the shoulder, looking over, he was met with a sweet shy smile and an outstretched pencil.  
“Hi, I’m Claire, you seemed to have missed this.” she said in a soft English accent.  
“uh, I, I’m, uh Jamie.” He said, accepting the pencil.  
She looked as if she wanted to say more, but as she opened her mouth Mrs. Fitz resumed her lesson.  
Jamie took longer than normal to walk home, his mind playing over and over the events of the day. He knew he’d be asked what had kept him, and knew he’d have no answer that would excuse him neglecting his evening chores and the delay of starting his homework. But, what he did know is that should anyone ask of his day, he’d be able to tell them everything about the new girl in his class. He knew he wouldn’t be able to supply any other information about his day except for how her curls bounced up and down when she walked, how the deep purple of her dress shown so brightly against her skin, how the blue bow in her hair was slightly uneven and beginning to unknot; how when she moved past him all he could smell was the strawberries. He had never had felt this before, never with any of the other lassies in his school. He had been mostly indifferent to them and they mostly spent their time avoiding or teasing him. She was different though, hadn’t known him his whole life, didn’t seem bothered by the things others found strange.  
All he wanted was to know more, to talk with her and be around her. Unfortunately, though, he had missed the opportunity earlier when Mrs. Fitz asked if anyone would be willing to show Miss. Beauchamp around after. Rupert and Angus were assigned to escort her around, because they were the most social. He knew they would do a fine job, and they were two of his closest friends, but he couldn’t help but be more than a little annoyed that he would be missing the moments they would get. They would get to hear her laugh, they would get to know little things about her, they would get to spend time with her. He was suddenly and inexplicably jealous. He wanted that, and had no notion as to why or what to do about it.

Dinner was unusually quiet and Brian had just about enough of it. Asking his children to clear the table, he told Jamie to join him in the study once he had finished. It had been a rough few years for their little family, and he was still navigating the waters of single parenthood. It didn’t take much to read his young son, contrary to what Jamie himself might think, but one look at the lad and his faraway expression, Brian knew what was going on. A while later Jamie knocked on the study door and slowly pushed it open at Brian’s bidding him to come in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway shifting from foot to foot for close to five minutes. Brian smiled a bit watching his son, but did not speak, he knew with what he assumed to be eating at his son, the conversation would have to start from Jamie.  
“Da?”  
“Aye?”  
“Do ye miss mam?”  
The question was asked so quietly that Brian had almost missed it. He was sure that his face showed the confusion and concern he felt with the question. He was suddenly worried that the lad thought somehow that he didn’t, that Jamie mistook his ability to seem okay for his children with not having his heart break again and again each morning when he woke to a half empty bed, where once his heart lay. Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath, schooled his features in the hope of not showing the depth of his pain and looked his son directly in the eyes. What he saw then almost made him laugh; Jamie’s question was nothing more than just a question. It was a question to break the ice, one of many he would more than likely be asking. Letting the tension leave his shoulders, he smiled as best he could when talking of Ellen and said:  
“Aye I do, every second of every day. I love her vera much, son.”  
Jamie nodded at that, the tension in his own small shoulders seeming to leave immediately, he continued:  
“How did you know?”  
“Know what?”  
“That mam was the girl you loved the most and when?”  
“Ah!” He smiled then, concern washing away only to be replaced with sudden understanding. “The very moment I laid eyes on her. We were about your age, ye ken. We knew each other most of our lives, aye? Well, the moment I saw her in the school yard, I was done for. That was it, my heart was hers, and always will be.”  
Jamie didn’t say anything, just stood there for a long while, a small smile pulling at his lips.  
Pushing a bit, Brian asked “So, what’s her name, son?”  
A visible start shot through Jamie but the smile only widened, giving away anything he might’ve tried to hide.  
“Uh, weel, um…”  
Brian didn’t say a word, just raised an encouraging eyebrow.  
“Claire, Claire Beauchamp. She’s new, and she sits next to me, and she English, but I don’t mind, and she sits next to me and she wore purple and...”  
In that moment as Jamie continued on at lightning speed telling him everything about this new girl, Brian was sure his heart couldn’t be more filled with love. He knew it would be a difficult road for the lad, love always was, but what a ride! Later he would talk more seriously on it, warn him, advise him; but for now, he’d let Jamie have his happiness.  
After getting Jamie to stop talking and convincing him that he did in fact still have to get ready for bed, he helped him pick out his outfit for the next day and promised to help with his hair in the morning, agreeing that he should look his best tomorrow. After all of the details were sorted for the next day, he left Jamie’s room, leaning on the door for a moment to say a silent prayer for his love sick son. As he walked into his own room, he spoke out loud: “Watch over him, protect him, and guide him. Because, and God help him Ellen, he’s in love.”

A few weeks later Jamie had come to some conclusions: wearing his best shirt to school was a terrible idea as he was far to clumsy not ruin it, Rupert and Angus were no good, terrible friends and he would have to pummel them at some point soon, and Claire knew far more bad words than he did.  
He had spoken to Rupert and Angus about their helping Claire around, and annoyingly they had begun to tease him about his interest in the new English girl. He was sure he couldn’t blush any more as his so called friends made kissy noises at him in the hallway, but then Claire showed up. Having overheard their teasing, she promptly told them to piss off and leave him alone. This, of course, did nothing to dissuade their teasing, and Jamie was sure that his face was red enough to be confused for sun poisoning. The upside however, was that from that interaction they began to talk and he walked her back to class.  
In the weeks since Claire had arrived, she had made friends fairly easily, played with a few of the girls in their class, Geillis, Mary and Louise mainly, but now seemed more interested in spending what free time she had with him. She would seek him out in the lunch room, during their outside time they would sit on the swings and talk about their families and the places she had been with her uncle. Jamie was fascinated, and more than please that she chose him to be near.  
A few days before the holiday break, Jamie found Claire sitting on the steps outside of the school as he left for the day. She was clearly waiting to be picked up. Mrs. Fitz had come out a bit later to inform her that her uncle had called and said that he wouldn’t be able to pick her up and that she could walk home. Jamie jumped at the chance before him and offered to walk her home. Neither of them lived far, but they had never interacted outside of school before. He was unsure of what to say or do and more nervous than he’d been in a very long time. They both tried talking but ended up jumping from subject to subject with nothing really being said. They both kept their eyes straight ahead avoiding meeting each other’s eyes directly. When they turned onto her street, she stopped suddenly. He looked around and seeing that they were only just on the corner and still a good distance from any of the houses. Confused, he cocked his head a bit and was just about to say something; she took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed him. Pulling away quickly a fierce blush coloring her face she said:  
“Thank you for walking me home, Jamie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” and turned on her heel and walked the rest of the way to her house.  
Jamie stood absolutely frozen on that corner for what felt like forever. He was stunned, she had kissed him! He didn’t know that kissing could stop time; no one had ever told him that before. He always thought kissing would messy, it always looked gross to him and he’d always said so when his mam and da would do it in the kitchen. But this was different, and as time began to move again, he started to make his way home. For the rest of the night he was in a haze unable to focus. He knew he looked foolish, but he was unable to keep the smile from his face, especially when he would lick his lips where hers had pressed, and he was still able to taste the fruity lip smackers she used. 

A few days later when they went back to school, everything had changed. He had walked into their classroom eager to talk to her, to see how her holiday was, and to tell her of his. Finding Angus in her seat his heart sank, he looked around and found her clear across the classroom sitting with the girls, laughing and doing her best not to look at him. He held her spot at lunch but she never came, stayed with the girls and didn’t play on the swings during recess. In fact she only showed that she recognized his existence when he spoke directly to her, and even that was just a simple “hello” before she turned away from him and continued talking with Louise. He was crushed and so very confused; what had happened? He couldn’t sleep that night, kept running over what could have happened, why didn’t she like him anymore? 

Two weeks, she hadn’t spoken to him in two weeks when his father had been called into the school because they had become concerned when they noticed a sudden change in his behavior. Normally a model student, he was now dozing off in class and having trouble paying attention when he was awake, showing no interest in any of the material. Mrs. Fitz had brought up her concerns remembering the year before when he lost his mother and wanted to make sure his father was aware of the situation before it got worse.  
Unbeknownst to the Frasers, Lambert Beauchamp and Claire also had an appointment in the office that day. Passing the waiting area with his father, movement caught Jamie’s attention and he stopped as he saw Claire sitting next to who he assumed was her uncle. He face was drawn and it was clear that something was very wrong, he made to stop, to say something, anything; but just then they called for Claire and the man to go back and Brian pushed lightly moving them forward out of the office.  
Apologizing for the interruption, he his way through the class to his desk and quietly began pulling out his books for the lesson. When he opened his notebook a small piece of folded paper fell into his lap. Opening the note, he was sure his heart stopped.  
Jamie,  
I’m sorry. I miss you.  
Do you like me, would you maybe be my friend again?  
Would you walk me home today?  
Check yes [ ] or no [ ]  
-Claire  
PS. You can hold my hand, if you want to.  
He shoved the note back into his desk before Mrs. Fitz could see it and quickly tried to look like he was engrossed in his work and like nothing had happened, ear to ear smile notwithstanding. Finally managing to get a grip on himself, he had managed to get every note and problem off the board without issue before Claire reappeared in their classroom. Looking up to watch her his smile fell from his mouth in an instant, she looked like she had watched something terrible happen, dried lines streaked her face from recent tears. It took all the effort he could muster to focus on what Mrs. Fitz was going over, but he had promised his da, and thankfully did make it through the rest of the day with no issue. Though his mind had stayed on the look she had on her face and a few minutes before the bell rang he pulled out her note again and hastily scribbled something down.  
He found Claire on the front steps arms wrapped around her, staring off into space.  
Worry suddenly sinking in, he asked, “Claire, what’s happened?”  
She didn’t answer, just simply shook her head and began to walk in the direction of home.  
Halfway through their silent walk, she slipped her small cold hand into his. Neither of them said anything, but he squeezed gently and continued on. She stopped at the corner again, released his hand, took a deep breath and looked up to him.  
“Jamie..”  
He knew whatever she was going to say was bad and couldn’t bear it just yet. Before she could continue he thrust her not into her hand saying:  
“I forgot, I got your note. Here, you’ll want the answer, aye?”  
She nodded and slowly opened it, and burst into tears.  
Jamie moved to hug her to say something, to sooth her, but she backed away shaking her head, not saying anything. She let her tears fall freely, but didn’t break eye contact.  
Finally, when she spoke he heard his heart break. It was a small, clean sound, like the snapping of a flower’s stem.  
“Jamie we’re moving; we leave in the morning.”


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, to those who still care and/or remember this little story of mine. I warn you now, this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter and probably could be better. However, I do have Part three (psst, this is no longer a three part story!) itching to get out and posted. So, hopefully it will be written by tomorrow as i’m off with nothing to do.

God, she had missed him. She had tried to tell herself it wouldn’t be that bad, they would call and write, or they would see each other on holidays. But about thirty seconds after walking away from him, she burst in tears. Years, they had been apart for years. A significant percentage of her life. But it didn’t matter anymore; he was finally coming home. 

Waiting in the main area of the train station, Claire couldn’t stand still. She continually ran a hand through her hair as she checked the arrivals board, not becoming even remotely calm until she saw him. Taking a deep breath of relief, she watched as he walked off the escalator. He stood tall compared to the hunched weary looking travelers around him. She noticed he still had the old baseball hat she had given before he left. It was currently blocking her from his line of sight. She couldn’t contain herself anymore, her hand shot into the air and she yelled his name, “Frank, over here!”

Looking up to find her, he smiled and everything else she had been feeling seemed to fade away. The drive home was anything but quiet. They spoke of everything and nothing, trying their best to update each other on the last several years. Claire told him of her adventures globetrotting with Lamb and her excitement to be finishing out schooling before university in a real school, lockers and All! Frank in turn told her of finishing his university studies and looking forward, much like her, to working with Lamb again in a real school, students and All!

They were so caught up in conversation, that neither noticed the passing countryside that they had previously been so excited to explore. Neither had spent much time in France before, but were pleased when Lamb had been offered a permanent professor position, with Frank as his assistant. While still quite active, the years were beginning to catch up with him, so it would be good for him to have a more stable life.

Pulling the car in front of the house, Claire gathered their things and made her way up the stairs but before opening the door she was stopped. Frank held her hand, an odd look on his face, “Claire, um, before we go in. I should probably…”

He was cut off when Lamb pulled open the door and welcomed him back from his trip. He ushered him in through the house, conversation on the stairs momentarily forgotten, to what could assumed to be the office.

\-----------------

“That girl, how could you even, how do you deal with…ugh, she’s just terrible Jamie”

“Hello to you too, Janet.” Jamie said, trying as hard as he might not to laugh, as he opened the door for her.

“What did she do now to have displeased you so?”

“That girl canna have more that three functioning brain cells, it’s not possible. How she manages not to get lost on her way from her closet to the bed each day I’ll never know.”

He couldn’t stop himself this time and burst out laughing at the image. Jenny just continued on, pausing only long enough to glare at him. “Oh sure, laugh about it. YOU didn’t have to sit in a car all day with her,and you didn’t have to listen to her as she tittered back and forth between dresses! I mean really, how can you stand it? What do you two possibly do together? It canna be her skills as a conversationalist!”

Stopping then, she caught her breath and finally noticed his smirk, which turned into a full blown smile as he doubled over laughing.

Huffing at him, she began to rummage through her bags. “Never mind! I don’t want to know!”

“I’m sorry you had such a bad time with Annalise, but she's really not that bad. Maybe while you're here you'll get to know her a bit better. But, it is so good to see you, ye’ve been missed. I know Ian hasn’t been able to stop talking about your visit.”

Jenny snorted looking at him in disbelief, “Not that bad, huh?” The smile she saw made her own turn up into the real smile he hadn't seen in so long. He had been away from home for a few years now with little more than short school break visits to tide him over and it was never enough. Jamie couldn’t wait for this last year to be done with so he could make his way back.

When he had been accepted here, he hadn’t thought it would be as bad as it was, he had been so excited and so wrong. Tonight, he thought he'd be able to get a bit of home back. Tonight was the welcome back ball and with Ian and Jenny with him, they would bring a little of the highlands to France.

 

\----------------- 

Claire was putting on the final touches to her outfit for the night. She had spent the majority of the day on the phone with Gillis making sure that what she had put together would work as well as she was told it would. Pouring over her jewelry box for the millionth time, she contemplated once more just calling it all off, pulling on jeans and going to a movie. But, she had purchased her dress and shoes with Gilli a month or so before on her last visit to Scotland with Lamb. It seemed an awful waste of what she was assured many times wasn’t too much and would get the attention of every man there. The deep red, she had to admit, did contrast nicely on her pale skin and dark hair, but she was still nervous.

 

Making a splash was all well and good, but doing so at a new school was something entirely different. She did her best not to think too much on those thoughts and the ever persistent voice in her mind saying, “Just be careful.” The sound of Frank coming in downstairs pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked into her jewelry again, selected ruby and gold earrings her mother had left for her, slipped her shoes on, and walked out of her room, deciding it was now or never.  
“Hello Frank, you look very handsome. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a tuxedo.”

She always thought that saying that someone was breathtaking was always a bit of an exaggeration, but Frank seemed to have lost his looking up at her, coming down off the stairs. She had never felt more powerful and sure than she did in that moment.

Coming up to him, he had finally gathered himself enough to tell her how beautiful she was. From his words and Lamb’s photo happy tendencies, she blushed a very close second to color she wore. She finally relaxed a bit as they drove to the venue. They stayed quiet through most of the ride, but she knew that she was ready. These types of events, while uncommon in her life, were not completely foreign to her. She had, in the past, accompanied her uncle to various faculty events and research galas. She knew that, if nothing else, tonight she could mingle and get to know her new classmates in a more relaxed setting.

Walking up the main staircase, Claire could hear the chatter of people and the beat of the music. She paused a moment before walking in, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you're alright? We don’t have to go in you know. We can go somewhere, anywhere else; if you’d like.”  
She looked between him and the doors for a moment, squared her shoulders and turning the knob saying “No. It takes a lot to surprise me anymore, Frank. I don’t expect anything in there to change that. Let’s go.”

\----------------- 

Spinning around the floor, Jamie tried his best to take in his surroundings. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk to anyone, or even get something to drink. Upon entering, Annalise had drug him on to the floor and only briefly seen fit to let him rest. He didn’t mind too much really. Though, Jenny’s rant from earlier came back to him, as Annalise had also been talking for the better part of an hour, about what, he had no idea. But, overall he was having a very nice time.

Jenny was beaming and Ian’s smile hadn’t slipped once, he never was able to take his eyes off of her. Annalise looked lovely too, she wore a fitted peach colored gown and since picking her up that evening, he, too, found himself staring at her when she looked away. Suddenly, something felt different, and he couldn’t place it. He tried to get her attention, though there wasn’t much hope of that while she kept talking. He brushed it off, determined not let his thoughts go past the two of them dancing.

Suddenly, the song came to an end, switching to something much louder and more upbeat, he was ushered off the floor towards the refreshment. She had pulled him down a bit so he could hear her over the music.

“I am going to run to the ladies, would you mind grabbing me a drink?”

He nodded and pushed his way gently through those standing around talking. Placing his request, he finally got his chance to look around, and to see who had shown up with who. While not much of a gossip, he found it was better to at least know the goings on as it made his life altogether easier.

He hadn’t paid much mind to those immediately around him, only registering bodies moving in and out of the area. As his drinks were handed to him though, he saw a flash of red come up to the drinks area and directly into his arm. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry… erm, excusez-moi.”

It was quick, but he had caught it. English. Good French, from what he could hear, but definitely English. He turned to pick up a few napkins and decided to stick to English as well in response.

He chuckled cleaning off his kilt, “Nae, it’s no bother. Really, worse has be spilt on me before.” He look over his shoulder then and his heart stopped.

 

“Claire…”


	3. Chapter 3

Without thinking, Jamie reached out and hugged Claire. His brain wasn’t yet able to reconcile the words that had come out of her mouth. 

“Jamie, we’re moving. We leave in the morning.”

He couldn’t speak. He just let his head fall and held her. They stood like that until the street lights came on. She pulled away first, wiped her face and tried her best to smile at him. It was meant to be reassuring, but for him it became one more thing he tried to catalog about her in his mind.   
He tried to hold her again, convinced that if she were in his arms, she couldn’t, would not leave. He would get more time. He’d be able to talk to her as they had been before, finally being able to ask what happened, and maybe spend forever holding her hand and eating lunch on the swings. But when he tried, those dreams were shattered as she took a step back.   
“Claire?”  
“Don't, please. I’ll never be able to stop crying if you do. Please.”  
Nodding, he prepared to say more. Anything at all. But when he opened his mouth again she leaned in, kissed his cheek and ran away. Jamie stood there, rooted to the ground, yelling as she faded away toward her house. He wanted so much to follow her, but that hope died too as Claire didn’t enter the house. Instead, she went directly into a waiting car and drive off; away from him and his breaking heart.  
When he could no longer see the tail lights, he turned and tried to walk home. It wasn’t far but every step felt as if he had boulders strapped to each leg. In that moment, all he wanted was to lay down and let the earth claim him. He’d never felt anything like this before, not even the loss of his mother had hurt exactly like this, and at the time he had thought that pain would kill him outright. This, though, he knew wouldn't be so kind. This would linger and burn anytime he thought too much.  
Full dark had descended by the time he made it home. Brian was waiting, nervously pacing the length of the dooryard. Hearing the gate open, his head shot up. All the anger and worry disappeared when he saw Jamie, quickly being replaced with terror.   
“Jamie! What happened, Are ye alright? Are ye hurt?”  
After checking for obvious signs of bodily harm and finding none, he pulled Jamie to his chest and hugged him fiercely.   
“What happened, son?”  
Jamie let out a sob like a gut punch. He couldn’t decide what finally triggered it. Whether it was being left alone with his own thoughts on the walk home, perhaps he was finally starting to grasp what had happened, or if it was being in his father’s arms where he had always thought nothing could hurt him. Realizing that even the strong arms around him couldn’t shield him from this hurt, the floodgates opened.  
“She’s gone. Sh..she left and I dinna know, know why. Wh…what I did.”  
“Oh, lad.”  
Brian held him tightly whispering into his hair and rocking gently. He would ask more later, but for now his questions didn’t matter, just that his son was safe. The rest he knew would take time.  
\----------  
“Gilli… please?”  
Claire had spent the better part of an hour begging her friend to help her. She should have known it would be difficult, she knew Gillis didn’t like Jamie. For whatever reason, she loathed that Claire had formed a bond with him. She had been that way since they had that stupid sleep over and played truth or dare. That night had ended with Claire being mortified and suddenly ashamed for kissing Jamie and admitting it. The subsequent jokes about her and what she had done didn’t help either. That situation and the current trouble she was having, made her wish desperately that she had chosen dare.  
“Why would you even want to? You’ve left, you’re on an adventure; Just leave and be done with him. I’m sure he’ll forget soon enough.”  
Claire couldn’t contain it. She sobbed openly then. That was her biggest fear, that he would. That, even in the short amount of time she had been gone, he had forgotten her. But, even if that were true, she had to try. She would not allow herself to believe that whatever they had was so disposable. She had to believe that she meant at least as much to him as he did to her, it hurt too much otherwise.  
“Please. Even if he does... forget. I must try, please.”  
“Fine, send it to me. But don’t ever say I never did anything for ye.”   
Two weeks later there was a letter in the post when Gillis got home. She brought it to school and slipped it into Jamie’s locker. They shared enough classes that she noticed he wasn’t there. The school year was almost over, less than a month. Absences at this point were rare, if not completely unheard of save for dire situations. After a few days though, she still hadn’t seen him, but heard some of his friends talking and found that he and his father had been in a mostly minor accident. Brian was fine, but from the impact Jamie had shattered his hand and dislocated his shoulder; he wouldn’t be returning until the fall. Mrs. Fitz had cleaned out and boxed both his locker and his desk to be sent to his home.   
The boxes and remaining classwork were collected and brought home for Jamie to work on and sort through. Brian was desperately hoping this would be enough of a distraction to help pull Jamie out of his depressed mood; even a small amount would help. Luck, however, did not appear to be on his side. When the boxes were placed in his room, Jamie pulled out the essentials needed to complete his final assignments. He closed the boxes and asked if they could just be stored in his closet.  
\----------  
“Claire…”  
Claire spun on her heel towards Frank, who had called her name at the same time but at a much louder volume than Jamie's gasp of recognition. Narrowly missing having to deal with him just yet. Of course, she had recognized him. Almost the moment she had looked up from their collision. She knew it was him, she couldn’t believe her eyes. He hadn’t changed, not really. He was still the first boy to walk her home, to listen to her, her first kiss, her first lo… No, she wouldn’t go there. Walking through the crowd she could almost laugh, not two hours ago she had stated with such conviction that little rattled her, and nothing in here would. Well, she’d never win on horses; but damned if she wouldn’t take the chance to get the hell out of dodge.

“Are you alright darling, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”  
“Well, you know,” She said, slowly “I’m not all sure that I haven't.”

She knew she must look shaken, and did her best to smile and pull her mind squarely back into the moment with Frank.  
“I’m fine. Oh, here’s your drink. Are you having any fun at all?”  
Thankfully, he accepted her subject change, going into a lengthy story of the teacher he ran into and the following debate about some battle or another. Claire did her best to remain interested, interjecting an opinion on the matter here and there, but her heart wasn’t in it like it normally would be. Not because she wasn’t interesting in historical battles, but rather because every few moments she got the unnerving feeling that she was being watched. She had absolutely no question as to whom it was and flat out refused to turn and acknowledge it.

Jamie had quickly found Ian after his brush with Claire. He rushed up to him, pulling him away from another conversation saying simply, “Shit, she's here.”  
Ian looked around the room in brief confusion but, quickly found the “she” Jamie had been talking about. “So she is. What's do ye plan to do then?”  
Ian was no fool, he knew how Jamie felt, had known for years. Hell, he had been there when she left with nothing more than a goodbye. But still, he had no idea what to do.  
He stayed quiet allowing Jamie to process what he could of the situation. They both stood quietly, watching her from across the room. Ian saw her with another man, and saw that Jamie was watching too. He sighed quietly then, knowing what was going to happen before Jamie even spoke.   
“I’ve got to go a speak wi' her. Christ, it’s her. I’ve got to!”

Jamie strode away then, seeing that she had broken away from her date, and moved to a porch. Ian shook his head and went to find Jenny. He wished he could say something, anything, to stop Jamie, but nothing would help and he knew it. This was the wreck you watched as you drove by--and it killed him.

\----------  
In the crisp September air, Claire could finally catch her breath. She let the soft sound of the music from inside mix with the sounds of the night, feeling the peace in it all. She should have felt badly for leaving Frank, but she knew he was never alone for long, always finding someone to talk with. Too busy in her mind taking silly bets with herself on just who Frank’s unsuspecting victim might be, she hadn’t immediately noticed that she was no longer alone. She couldn’t breathe again. She knew it was him and knew he was here for her, watching as she registered his presence and waiting for a reaction.  
She hadn’t heard him come out here She was completely taken off guard. She hadn’t moved, wouldn’t.  
“Don’t.”  
It was all she could come up with then. Right then, she didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to feign strangers-once friends catching up. She just wanted the night’s stars and herself. Unfortunately, Jamie hadn’t gotten that memo, and actually said something this time.  
“Claire, please?”  
She whirled on him then; All her calm and collection disappearing into the night sky, like the smoke from fire. Blue clashed with whisky and they each saw the years of battle the other had been through: Hers with herself, his with her.  
“No,” she all but yelled “No! Don’t ‘Claire please?’ me. You’ve had years to have your say and you chose not to. You ignored it. So, now is mine. Go. Away. Time has made your voice no more than a whisper to my ears.” Jamie’s face showed nothing, all she could read were his eyes, showing so much hurt and confusion. But she didn't, couldn’t care, it was far too late for that. And so, she continued. “I wrote you, I wrote to you and never, not once did you deign to respond. So just don’t, Jamie it’s too late now.”  
With that she brushed past him, back into the ballroom, back to the sea of faceless people and back again; so very far away from him.


End file.
